The present invention relates to a machine for mounting rivets, snap closures, etc., comprising an upper tool having an upper stamp, a lower tool with a lower stamp, a drive, and a feeding device whereby the upper and lower stamps are connected with a gear arrangement with a drive and are movable in a reciprocating manner toward one another whereby the lifting control for the lower stamp is realized with a lever controlled by an eccentric disk.
Such machines for mounting rivets, snap closures, patent fasteners, etc. are known per Such a machine is, for example, disclosed German Offenlegungsschrift 42 25 264 in which, however, the lower stamp is not driven and thus does not perform a compensating movement. Disregarding the fact whether the lower stamp is driven or not, the machines of the prior art do not provide for an adjustment of the lifting force and do not take into consideration material strengths or thicknesses. For example, for greater material thicknesses a stroke compensation is required as well as a force adjustment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a machine of the aforementioned kind such that different material thicknesses can be machined with a uniform processing quality.